Of Office Meetings, Hospital Visits, and Marriages
by Peaceful.Bloodied.Dawns
Summary: Minato x Fugaku Second Side Story to 'Complicated Lines.' Minato and Fugaku's relationship has lasted over 20 years. Ever wonder what kind of things happened in those years? Or what kind of people they were before they were separated by arranged marriage?
1. Chapter 1

_This excerpt was taken from chapter 1 of 'complicated Lines.'_

* * *

_"Ah, Fugaku. Good to see you again." A tall, blond man walked in to the large business office, bright smile lighting up his cerulean eyes._

_"Always a pleasure to see you as well, Minato. Are we ready to start here, or do you need a moment? I see you've just gotten in…" Fugaku chuckled quietly to himself, seeing the blond falter slightly._

_"Ah-I, well, yes, I could use a second." The blonde chuckled nervously, his left hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck._

_"I assumed so. Take your time, I have some papers to go through quickly as well." Minato sighed quietly, before smiling gratefully at the older brunette._

_Mikoto cleared her throat delicately, her hand resting on her husbands shoulder. "Don't you think you should introduce us?" She spoke quietly, looking back to Itachi and Sasuke, before forcing a smile towards Minato._

_"Oh-yes. Minato-san, this is my...wife, Mikoto, and my two sons, Itachi and Sasuke." Fugaku brought his sons forward, allowing the other man to get a good view of the two._

_"It's wonderful to actually get a chance to meet you three, I've heard great things about you." Sasuke shied away, an irritated look casting over his pale features at the comment. "Especially you, Sasuke. You seem to have quite the impact on some people. I can't say that I'm not impressed." At that, Sasuke looked up at the man for the first time, shocked. It was very rare that anyone even noticed him, much less spoke directly to him about anything other than how they hope he grows into his brother and fathers foot steps._

_"Thank you, Minato-san." The youngest Uchiha gave a curt nod, not bothering to continue listening to the conversation once his mother joined back in._

_"Y-yes. Sasuke has been…improving his social skills. Though he hasn't really been willingly interacting with people as we'd all like him to be." Mikoto smiled, a sickeningly sweet, oh-so-obviously fake smile, towards Minato, resting a hand on Sasuke's back._

_Sasuke growled, turning his head and leaning away from the woman, and walking over to the large desk in the middle of the room, taking his seat._

_"W-well, um.." Fugaku sighed, shaking his head at the blonde before turning to the desk._

_"Let's go ahead and start. Mikoto, you may leave now. There's a small café in the lobby. Go get some coffee. We'll be about an hour or so." Mikoto blinked, grinding her teeth as she smiled, swiftly exiting the room._

_"Well then. Where do we start?" Minato chuckled, sitting down on top of the large desk._

* * *

_This will have more chapters than the first Side Story to 'Comp. Lines.', simply because minato and Fugaku are a lot older than Itachi and Deidara, and have been together much longer._


	2. Chapter 2

Mina-13, Fu-23, Practice Dojo, Minato's Home.

"_You can't just push out like that." A smaller blonde boy groaned, dropping down into a criss-cross sitting position, as the tall brunette behind him momentarily went back into the house behind them._

"_Fugaku…can't we just wait until tomorrow to work on this? I want to finish the move we were working on before." The man, Fugaku, walked back out to the boy, a small towel in hand and smirk in place._

"_Ah, but you've finished that. Perfected it. You're done with it, Minato." Fugaku handed to towel to Minato, wiping some of sweat off the boys face._

"_Gah." Minato leaned back, allowing himself to fall onto his back, staring up at the warm blue sky._

"_Come on. We can call it a day…but you need a shower. Before you start to smell." Fugaku chuckled, watching the boy jump up to his feet, griping at the man. _

"_Hey! That wasn't a very nice thing to say to a student! I don't smell anyways. When have I ever smelled after practice?" _

"_You don't ever. Because I make you shower." The blonde gave up at this point; They had the same argument every day. _

"_Fugaku?" Minato's voice was quiet and his eyes lowered as he moved to stand in front of the older man._

"_Yes?" Fugaku was hesitant to reply; He knew what Minato wanted._

"_Will you come by tonight? My parents are-"_

"_Yes, Minato. And I'll bring you a new movie." Fugaku reached down, ruffling the boys hair, before flashing a rare smile._

"_Thanks, Fugaku." The boys smile was even brighter than usual, as he hugged the Uchiha tightly around his waist._

_Minato never had time with his parents; The only time he ever spent with anyone else really, was when he was getting picked on and flirted with by Kushina, and practicing with Fugaku. _

_The Uchiha never had it in his heart, however emotionless and heartless he was taught to be, to leave Minato alone when Jiraiya and Tsunade were out all night- which was almost every night lately. Tsunade worked emergency room shifts, and Jiraiya was off somewhere for his writing._

_It was a normal routine they had; Minato would ask quietly for Fugaku to come by, and the man would accept. They would watch movies together until the blonde boy fell asleep. Fugaku would put him to bed, quietly leaving the boy to his peace._

* * *

_Note: In 'current time' (See 'Complicated Lines.') Minato is 30, and Fugaku is 41. Yes there is an age difference, but their relationship doesn't _really_ start until Minato is 18._


End file.
